


2015 Tiny Treats IV, MCU

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Stuffers 2014 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Microfic, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Cinematic Universe tiny treats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Tiny Treats IV, MCU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> written for the 2014 round of Fandom Stocking over on Dreamwidth.

1\. (set early in Captain America: The First Avenger)  
Peggy watched Steve Rogers with a critical eye, noting how he moved--or didn't--and how he reacted to the abuse of the other cadets and his drill instructor. Sometimes, when he wasn't conscious of exactly what he was doing, Rogers' moved with the kind of perfect, deadly grace a soldier needed and she could see exactly why he was perfect for the experiment after all. The trick, of course, would be keeping him alive long enough to make a real soldier out of him once the experiment was carried out.

 

2\. (set post-Avengers)  
"Tony, hand me some fresh gloves and a new dose of the vaccine." Bruce held out one hand as if he knew Stark would obey without arguing and switched to speaking the local language to the young woman in front of him.

Tony huffed and reached for the requested supplies. "Not even Pepper could get me out here on one of these 'humanitarian aid' gigs. Remind me again of why I'm in this shack with you?"

"Because," The other man smirked and took the gloves, "I told you I'd go back into hiding if you didn't come help me."

"That's right. You blackmailed me." Stark held the syringe of vaccine until Bruce had his gloves on. "You know, I think you and Pepper are the only ones who've done that successfully. Huh."

"Guess we just know what buttons to push." Bruce's smirk turned to a more genuine smile as he turned back to the young woman. "There's one village left on this road, then we can head back to civilization."

"Don't feel rushed. I hear there's a tribal chief doing amazing work with vibranium out this way."

"And now I know how I managed to talk you into coming on this trip with me."

 

3\. (Set Pre-Avengers & Iron Man 2)  
"Natasha, what do you think of this 'Avengers Iniative' that Fury is trying to get off the ground?"

She frowned at her partner for a moment. "I think that we're not currently cleared to _have_ opinions on the Avengers Iniative."

"Oh please." Barton returned her frown. "Do you really think your new mission isn't about recruiting Stark for whatever it is?"

"Of course it is. But that doesn't mean it's about recruiting us, so I don't have an opinion."

"Bullshit. You have an opinion about everything."

"Fine." She sighed, more to appease Clint than because she was actually exasperated with him. "I think Fury is focusing on the wrong idea and that having a team of super-humans on his leash will do more harm than good in the long run."

"You're probably right, but maybe it's smart to be prepared, too."

"Of course it is."


End file.
